


like liquor

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it always starts as a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like liquor

**Author's Note:**

> originally started as an ask.fm fill, ended up being an actual fic due to heavy enabling! this goes to gee & nabs ♥︎

it always starts as a game, wonshik taking jaehwan’s bony hands into his, pressing one of the fingers to his mouth.  
“what are you trying to do?” jaehwan flashes him a playful, mischievous smile, and wonshik can already feel his blood rush in anticipation.  
he lightly parts his lips, taking the finger into his mouth, and it’s soon followed by another one - jaehwan is licking his lips, free hand cupped around wonshik’s back, bringing him closer.  
the first kiss is always gentle, jaehwan’s hand around wonshik’s neck, almost impatient. then it’s messier, sloppy, all teeth and tongue and spit and jaehwan’s pretty lips all swollen.  
“do you wanna do it?” he asks, breathless, and all wonshik can do is nod.

he can’t remember how he ended up kneeling on jaehwan’s bed, arms tied behind his back, but it must’ve been somewhere between their 30th kiss and him slurring out a lustful “fuck me, hyung”.  
he feels his skin burn with every touch of jaehwan's fingers, finely manicured nails dragging along the small of his back, leaving a aching red mark as a reminder.  
"you can't move, _wonshikie_ ," he says, voice dripping with honey, and presses a kiss against his neck, teeth lightly grazing the skin.  
he couldn't move even if he wanted - his hands are tied behind his back and he's on his knees, jaehwan's weight pressing against him.  
jaehwan's legs shift uncomfortably against his clothed crotch, and wonshik is sure that it's on purpose. jaehwan loves to tease him and make him beg, not touching him until he's on the verge of tears, not until his boxers are wet with precum and his cheeks are red with shame.  
"please," he whines, leaning into the touch of jaehwan's lips against his jaw, "please untie me."  
jaehwan chuckles, leaving a little bite into wonshik's neck.  
"say it again," he traces his fingers down his torso, stopping right before his crotch. "and i might consider."  
“please, hyung, please,” he pleads, voice almost cracking, eyes dewy.  
hearing himself like that only makes him tear up, wanting to to curl up and cry in a mix of frustration and shame.  
“it’s too early for that,” jaehwan smiles and gives a little pet to wonshik’s head, “but i will give you a little treat.”  
he starts unzipping his pants and wonshik can feel his cock throbbing, begging for attention, and there’s nothing he wants more than to touch himself.  
the sight of jaehwan’s cock gives him a rush of adrenaline and he wishes he could touch him, put his hands around those pretty hips and buck them forward, taking it all into his mouth.  
“here it comes, baby,” jaehwan baby talks like they’re fucking playing dolls but wonshik doesn’t mind, parts his lips as jaehwan’s thick cock touches his skin, warm and slick with precum.  
it feels like all is right with the world, jaehwan’s hands into his hair and his cock down his throat, hips bucking the slightest bit whenever wonshik flicks his tongue against the slit.  
jaehwan’s breath is quicker by the second, the grip in wonshik’s hair tighter as he bobs his head along the length of jaehwan’s cock, wet sounds leaving his reddened lips.  
wonshik knows that jaehwan’s close by the way his moans sound, shallow and needy every time he takes him in a little deeper, jaehwan’s hips bucking forward in attempt to fuck his mouth.  
“can i come inside?” jaehwan slurs, bangs sticking messily to his forehead and breath cut short.  
it makes the bulge inside wonshik’s boxers throb in an urgent, painful way, and all wonshik does is nod.  
he starts thrusting inside wonshik’s mouth, his pace quick and erratic, almost desperate, and it’s hard for wonshik not to gag on his cock.  
he comes with a low moan, limbs tense and fingers tugging at wonshik’s hair so hard wonshik thinks that it’s gonna rip his scalp.  
it feels painful yet it makes his cock twitch, and he whines, swallowing jaehwan’s cum.  
it takes a while for jaehwan to get down from his high, his breathing slowly becoming more regular and his eyes focused.  
there’s a gleam of mischief in jaehwan’s pretty, big eyes, and wonshik takes a deep breath, knowing well that their game is all but over.  
jaehwan crawls to him on all fours, placing his palm on wonshik’s clothed erection.  
that causes wonshik to whimper, and he can feel jaehwan’s delighted giggle echo in his ears.  
“what do you want me to do, baby?” jaehwan asks, breath ghosting on wonshik’s neck, voice soothing.  
wonshik shivers.  
“please untie me,” he whines, eyes getting teary due to the pressure on his crotch.  
he almost loses it when jaehwan starts thumbing at his cock through the fabric, instinctively grinding against him.  
it feels so good after being neglected for so long, and all wonshik wants is to come - though he knows he’s gonna have to wait for that.  
“okay,” jaehwan mouths against his neck, giggling.  
his hands reach for wonshik’s back, fingers lingering a little on the curve of his spine before he decides to undo the knots around his wrists.  
it feels a little weird even though he’s used to it by now, the light stinging around his wrists and the sensation of his fingers not quite responding.  
jaehwan kisses his fingers one by one, then traces his tongue down his palm; wonshik closes his eyes and holds his breath.

it takes a while for things to start going the way he wants, boxers down all the way to his ankles and jaehwan’s hands on his sides, lips leaving little pecks down his waistline.  
jaehwan chuckles before pressing his lips back on wonshik’s skin, and god, why does he keep doing that - he leaves soft kisses on his cock, just at the tip at first, then along the length.  
it makes wonshik shiver and whine for more, for those lips to wrap around him, for his fingers to tangle into that soft ball of hair.  
he lets out a muffled curse when jaehwan licks the slit, and jaehwan has to take a break to laugh.  
“come on,” he whines, lying on his back and with a painful hard-on, “jaehwan! it’s not funny!”  
jaehwan is literally bent in half from laughing, butt naked, and wonshik has to try really hard not to cry out of embarrassment.  
“i hate you,” he says, cheeks rosy from both embarrassment and arousal, “i really do.”  
“yeah, i bet you do,” jaehwan whispers, crawling his way back to wonshik. “because i’m not doing you yet.”  
as he looks at him on all fours, lashes batting _oh so slowly_ , wonshik can’t say that he’s wrong.  
“please,” he whines, “ _please_.”  
“mmm?” jaehwan hums, “what are you asking me exactly? i want the details.”  
wonshik takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, then speaks.  
“i want you to shove your fingers in me and fuck me the way i like it, twist them inside me until i’m crying and begging for your dick.”  
he can literally feel his cheeks burning up from shame, and he knows that jaehwan isn’t satisfied yet.  
“and then?” he licks his lips, then starts licking at wonshik’s jaw. “what do you want me to do after that?”  
“i want you to flip me around and fuck me into the mattress,” wonshik feels himself get hard from his own words and it’s both hot and embarrassing. “fuck me so hard that i forget how to breathe”.  
jaehwan starts touching himself to his words and it’s really a sight to see, nimble fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and full mouth slightly parted in ecstasy.  
“i want you inside me,” wonshik whispers, more to himself than for jaehwan to hear - but jaehwan does.

he’s never gonna get used to the feeling of cold, lubed fingers entering him, nor to the way jaehwan kisses while his fingers are in him, the stroke of his tongue and his fingers taking on the same rhythm.  
it doesn’t take too long for wonshik to want more, the feeling of jaehwan’s fingers not enough to give him the release he needs.  
“hyung,” wonshik’s voice comes out as a moan and it startles him, the tone of it so obscene it gives him goosebumps. “please fuck me.”  
jaehwan presses a kiss to his forehead, then thrusts his fingers in a slower rhythm.  
“i’m fucking you right now.”  
he’s smirking, and all wonshik wants is to for that stupid, smug smile to get the hell out of his face - and for his cock to get in him as soon as possible.  
“please, hyung,” he says, eyes closed so he doesn’t have to see the look on jaehwan’s face, “i need your big, thick cock in me.”  
jaehwan lets out a little satisfied hum.  
“i need to feel it inside me,” he says, eyes open. “please.”  
it always feels so empty when jaehwan’s fingers slide out of him, so uncomfortable it makes him want to cry.  
jaehwan kisses him with an open mouth and plays with his hair, gently flipping him over so that he’s lying on his stomach.  
“are you ready?” he whispers into wonshik’s ear, gentle and mellow, and for a second their game is forgotten, just the two of them and their beating hearts.  
“please,” wonshik says, low and needy, and jaehwan doesn’t have to ask again.

there’s nothing wonshik likes better than the feeling of jaehwan’s weight on him as he fucks him from behind.  
he can feel his quickened heartbeat against his back, feel his warm hands on his sides as he keeps him in place. his fingers tangled in his hair as he snaps his hips into him, harder this time.  
“hyung,” wonshik whines, “faster, please.”  
jaehwan obliges - thrusts faster, harder, leaving little kisses on wonshik’s nape, just the way he likes it.  
it takes just a little of stroking in time with jaehwan’s thrusts for wonshik to come with a groan, spilling into jaehwan’s hand.  
jaehwan comes soon after, fingers tangled into wonshik’s hair once again as he climaxes inside of him.  
they just stay still for a few seconds, their shallow breathing almost synced, jaehwan still inside of him.  
it feels empty when they part, but wonshik doesn’t mind; he feels jaehwan’s arms wrap around his sides and lets himself be pulled into his warm embrace.  
this is the part wonshik likes the most - not the teasing, not the fucking, not even the bruises around his wrists - it’s jaehwan as he knows him, pulling him into the sweetest, most sincere kiss.


End file.
